


What To Do When a Blanket Goes Missing

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Highway to Heaven
Genre: #MissingBlanket, Camping, M/M, Mark get cold, it get cold, who will help?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: During a break from assignments Jonathan and Mark decide to go camping. (Well, Jonathan decides to go camping and drags Mark along with him.) When things get rather cold, how will the human stay warm?





	What To Do When a Blanket Goes Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cottoncandytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandytiger/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Cottoncandytiger who goaded me into finally writing a Highway To Heaven fanfic. So, here ya go and enjoy!

"Ah shoot." Announced the slightly grumpy ex cop.

"Something wrong?" Jonathan turned around to study his partner in their surprisingly roomy tent. Mark swore to... well he swore that it was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. 

"Eh, it's just that I can't find my comforter. I was sure I packed it though." He lifted the duffle bag in hopes the fluffy blanket would magically appear. "And it's getting kinda chilly, just like I told you it would." He threw over his shoulder while continuing his thus far fruitless search. 

"Well no worries, you can share mine;" Jonathan began, "it's plenty big for the both of us." He lifted a flap to the blanket he was using in invitation, having already settled into bed while his friend was searching for his own blanket. 

Mark turned around and swore that the blanket Jonathan was using was twice as big as it was just a minute ago. "Wasn't that-" he shook his head and decided not to ask. "Well, if you're sure." He closed the not-as-short-as-one-might-expect-in-a-two-person-tent-distance to the lifted side of the blanket and crawled underneath, settling down next to, but not quite touching the angel to his right.  
"Hmm, it's not as fluffy as the one I brought, but I guess it'll do; can't look a gift horse in the mouth after all, right?" He complained lightly, which caused Jonathan to let out a small chuckle. 

After a few minutes of them trying to fall asleep Jonathan noticed Mark shivering a bit and decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally.  
"Aw, come here buddy." He reached out to his left and easily pulled the heavy man up against him, effectively spooning him. "Let me warm you up."

After a second of sputtering, Mark said "Not that I don't appreciate the effort, but I don't think that's really gonna do much in this practically freezing weathe-" Just then a sudden warmth spread across his entire body, making him feel as if he were lying right in front of a cosy fire, or like he had turned a heater on full blast. "Oh right, how could I possibly forget about your magical angel powers? But they sure do come in handy sometimes, I gotta say." Mark ended with a yawn, eyes drooping now that he was warm enough to fall asleep easily. 

Smiling at his friend, Jonathan replied "Can't argue with you there."

"Now there's only one more thing I could use right now." Mark mumbled sleepily.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Jonathan asked curiously.

Mark then rolled around so he was facing the angel, relaxed hands on the other man's chest, and head resting on Jonathan's arm. "A pillow." He then snuggled his head against the now pinned limb, letting the angel know that his arm was now Mark's cushion for the night. Jonathan chuckled, happy to oblige, and wrapped his free arm over the other man protectively. 

\---

Mark awoke in an empty -aside for himself-, but still warm makeshift bed, morning sun lighting up the innards of the tent, and a lovely smell filling his nostrils. Wait, was that- he crawled to the exit of the tent and poked his head out to see none other than Jonathan sitting by a fire and flipping what looked like flapjacks. 

Just then he turned around to see Mark's head and the befuddled expression it wore.  
"Hey, there you are, Sleepyhead. Ready for some breakfast?"

Mark could only stare in bewilderment in response until something caught his eye.  
"Are those chocolate chip?"

Jonathan unstuck the current pancake he had in the pan, then flipped it high in the air and neatly caught it with a plate that already bore several of the tasty morsels.  
"Yeah, your favorite, right?"

Mark smiled and eventually started laughing, happy they had decided to go camping on their off-time and wishing they'd done it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! As per the usual, it is not very long, but it exists, and I think that's a fair trade. 
> 
> I love those two! (And God totally ships them)


End file.
